Research 183
by Yoru Shichiyou
Summary: "God help me if he ever found out. Some how.. I know that if Brick knows the extent of my feelings for him, it will be the end of me.." [Brick] wasn't entirely sure why, but Blossom seemed...Off. As of lately. The only clue Brick had was her stupid compact notebook labeled "Research 183". So he was doing what he does best. Stealing. Rate M for language and sexual themes.
1. When masks come off

I do not own PPG or it's characters. Also, rated M for language and sexual situations.

.

Chapter 1: When masks come off

.

"Where the hell is it.." Brick mumbled to no one in particular as his red eyes scanned the room. He was 6'3" and on the muscular side, more of an effect of the toxins running through his veins, than his ability to stay healthy. He kept his long auburn hair in a pony tail that rivaled his counter part, and always wore a red cap to keep his bangs away from his face. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. No need to impress anyone.

Brick walked to the other side of the room as he checked his watch. _Good. Still have at least an hour to look._ He wasn't entirely sure why, but Blossom seemed...Off. As of lately. Any time the PPG showed up to stop him and his brothers, she got...How should he put it. Twitchy? Nervous? Some kind of uncomfortable when handling him. Brick was quite used to Blossom bitching him out and attempting to beat the shit out of him, but lately she just kind of.. Tried her best NOT to touch him. And it was starting to piss him off.

The only clue Brick had was her stupid compact notebook labeled "Research 183". Blossom was normal before that damn notebook started being a constant in her life. He once saw her carrying it on her way to school, and when he reached to take it from her, she flipped the fuck out and turned red. Not angry red. Embarrassed red. As if he caught her cheating on an exam or something else just as ridiculous. It wasn't like Blossom to just let Brick off with a warning punch for stealing, and he knew she was going easy on him, because her punches lacked...Heart. The stern hits "of justice" that he had grown accustomed to were now lame and lifeless. Just what the hell was going on with Blossom? He had to find out. So he was doing what he does best. Stealing.

About half an hour ago, Brick managed to break into her "secure" apartment and was now looking for the damn notebook. He couldn't fucking find it anywhere. Where the hell would she hide it? Why the hell was she hiding it to begin with? Something was off with Blossom, and Brick was determined to find out what the hell it was. He needed to go back to his routine of tricking the girls into thinking they won, when really, they just didn't know WHAT the boys were stealing. It was a balm to his ego knowing that he duped the smartest woman he's known his entire life, and lately, she just wasn't putting up a good enough effort. Damn the woman and her lack of interest.

Brick was sorting through shit in Blossom's closet when he heard the familiar sound of a click, signaling to him that she was home. _Damn! She's home earlier than I thought.._ Brick used his super speed and hid under the bed. (Clever, he knew.) He heard shuffling and then the bedroom door was shut. Ah fuck.. Now locked inside with Blossom in the room he contemplated on ways to get out, but the sound of a zipper, followed by the rustling of clothes gained his attention. Great. Now she's changing... _Yup. There goes her dress. I bet she wears granny nighties to bed. The kind with flowers and- How long does it take for her to change? She's not.. Is she going to stay like that?.._ Which of course, was when Brick saw the most interesting scrap of fabric hit the floor.

As Blossom bent to pick up the discarded clothes, Brick got a glimpse of her bare chest. She had some perky ones on her, that was for sure. She walked to the closet then deposited the clothes in a hamper, closing the closet shut behind her. Walking to the other side of the bedroom, Blossom reached her desk then sat down, notebook in hand, and began writing. _Is she seriously fucking writing NAKED? Who knew Bloss was a kink? And why does the desk have to be so close to the bed? At least let me get a peak of her ass...All I have seen so far are her legs...Well yeah. And her tits. Which I am going to squeeze the next time I see her._ After about 15 minutes, Blossom finally shut the notebook, stretched her arms, and knocked over a cup of water, which rolled off the desk and landed behind it. "Damn it! Now I need a towel..."

Brick had never heard her use "that" kind of language before, and he had to say. It made him a little happy that she wasn't ALWAYS miss fucking perfect. He had always suspected she might be normal underneath all that bitch.. Blossom got up and tried to reach over the desk to get the cup, but to no avail. So she crouched down under the desk and reached again with all her might, finally grasping the stupid cup, then crawled back out of the desk. Mean while, Brick not only got a front row seat of her ass, the folds of her sex were practically in his face, glistening with need, and it took all of his strength not to lick along the seams. He had felt himself harden as he watched her wiggle her way under and out of the desk. _Oh fuck.. She's fucking horny.. She is FUCKING horny. Not only can I SEE that shit, I can fucking smell it. Jezus.. I never imagined she could be anything other than prude and disgruntled. What else have you been hiding from me Bloss?_

It seemed like an eternity had passed for Brick, as he lied underneath the bed. So many new things learned about Blossom and he was still on a mission to find out more, hell he was way more determined now. Blossom finally finished cleaning up her mess, then proceeded to go to bed, turning off the lights as she went under the sheets and adjusted herself comfortable. _Great, now all I have to do is wait until she passes out, then grab the notebook and get the fuck out of here._

As Brick waited impatiently, his thoughts hit another stop. He heard something.. There it was again. _What the hell...?_ He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound. Then suddenly, it was clear. His eyes snapped open. _Oh dear god.. She's.. FUCK. She's masturbating. She's fucking masturbating while I'm under the fucking bed. Just when I got my dick under control.._ Brick shifted uncomfortably, trying to adjust the ever growing length in his pants. It was a difficult feat, considering how ungodly turned on he was. He could hear the telling sound of her wetness followed by stifled moans. As the moans became louder, it was getting harder and harder not to touch himself. This seemed to be some kind of sick test of will that Brick had to pass in order to not be heard. How could he not be turned on by this whole.. Situation? The whole good girl turned bad fantasy thing was apparently working for him, and he had a big load he would undoubtedly need to get rid of by the end of the night.

Blossom's scent was driving Brick crazy with need, and he couldn't help but laugh in his mind about this turn of events. He'd never hated someone as much as he hated this woman, but suddenly thoughts of her bent over her desk with him behind her were very appealing. He couldn't stop his brain from projecting these images, and the more they came, the hotter he felt. It was as if someone turned a switch on him and Blossom was suddenly.. Desirable, instead of detestable. He was in deep shit..

Finally, after what felt like hours, Brick heard Blossom climax, and he had to bite his tongue in order to not groan. He could have sworn he heard her call out a name, but his concentration on getting blood circulating to other parts of his body distracted him enough to where he didn't make it out. She sighed in contentment, sated and tired, while he felt like he would explode if anything touched his bulge. Blossoms breathing eventually evened out, and Brick was now confident that she was asleep. He slowly crawled out from under the bed, and immediately turned to see her sleeping. Her sheets hid nothing with how thin they were, and Brick now knew of the curves Blossom kept hidden from the world. It was such a shame she didn't flaunt it, but he supposed he liked being the only one to see her this way, better.

Brick stayed still, watching her breathe easy for just another moment longer, then turned around and grabbed the notebook. As he was leaving her apartment, he couldn't help but wonder what brought this change, and how it was related to her recent treatment of him. He didn't know yet, but he was about to find out..

.

.

Reviews are welcome, but don't feel obligated. I have been dabbling on this idea for a bit, and finally said, what the hell. I have a few more chapters written already, but this is what I suppose is my test run. So here.

Also. Please try not to be too offended by language and what not. I figure, Brick is probably a giant potty mouth. And yes, I intentionally spelled Jesus incorrectly, just in case it offends someone. I am trying for, what I believe, is more "real" in the sense, that I, along with many people I know, tend to say Jesus when surprised. If it makes everyone super uncomfortable, I can always change it. Not a deal breaker. Anyway. Thoughts?

Thanks.


	2. Entry 27

I do not own PPG or it's characters. Hope you enjoy this next entry. Also, heads up, almost every chapter will be full of bad language and sexual situations.

.

Chapter 2: Entry #27

.

Once Brick got home, he immediately locked himself in his room with the compact notebook. He ran his fingers over the binding and once again saw the title "Research 183". He had no idea what the hell it meant, but hopefully it was explained within the contents inside. He opened it to the first page and read it out loud. "For no one. If found, please recycle or burn." _Of course she would give instructions on how to properly dispose of a notebook._ Brick sighed then continued to the next page, this time reading to himself:

xxx

Entry #1

It seems as though my anxiety is through the roof, now that my thesis is getting closer and closer to the due date. I spoke with an acquaintance of mine and was given advice on how to help ease my "disturbingly sorted mind" (her words). She stated that keeping track of thoughts on paper usually helps to digest all the stress around one's self. I told her that I have plenty of notebooks, but she interrupted and said I needed one for personal use. Like a diary. How primary. But I have no reason to distrust this advice, so I will now be keeping my "personal" thoughts on this compact notebook. I have no need to exhaust money on an expensive diary with a lock, and I believe that this notebook is more practical as well as dismiss-able. Hidden in plain view and what not. This is the end of my entry for today.

xxx

"...Only you Bloss. Only you." Brick shook his head then turned the page.

xxx

Entry #2

It seems that today I have nothing to report on. Class went well, as always. My sisters and I fought crime, as always. Dexter and I compared notes on a new experiment, as always. So I suppose I shall end this here. Maybe tomorrow something worth mentioning will happen.

xxx

"..." Brick blinked and tried to remember who the fuck Dexter was. _Oh yeah._ The fucking nerd. Was Blossom dating him? Why did that suddenly make him want to beat the shit out of the weakling? _Hm._ That was something to put a pin on. Brick turned the page.

xxx

Entry #3

Apparently, I am still not doing this correctly. The point of this is to write down "feelings" and such, not data. I'll admit, that in itself is a little vexing. I am not one who fails, so that I have made a mistake, upsets me to a large degree. I am aware that "I am human" (used as a phrase, because I'm not really..) and that mistakes happen, but this is one that could have easily been avoided. Well. I am going to give this another go, and I am sure I will get this corrected next time. Be positive Blossom! Also. I was told to write myself notes of encouragement, to help me keep the anxiety at bay by positive reminders. I am great. I am amazing. And I am done.

xxx

Brick chuckled and turned the page. Once again. Only Blossom would take this whole thing so seriously.

xxx

Entry #4

Dexter and I went on a date this evening. We went to the movies and proceeded to see a foreign film about the cause of global warming. It was quite informative. I was rather surprised that not many people went to see this same movie. I suppose it is because it is foreign, and some people get headaches reading text while there is movement in the background. Thankfully, I was made to be able to handle anything, so I could truly enjoy the experience.

My sisters say that I am made up of so much "awesome" that I should help them with their studies. While I do love the compliments, I will only HELP with studies, not DO them for the girls. They already know that I can't be won over so cheaply, but they try anyway. And I love them for it.

xxx

Brick didn't know why reading about the little geek pissed him off so much, but he did appreciate that she only mentioned him once. Matter of fact, poor guy probably doesn't even know how easily she dismissed his existence. The fact that she's supposed to write about her feelings, and she wrote more about the movie than the twerp, says a lot more than she probably wanted to admit. Damn. So far this has just been boring.. "Fuck it. I'll skip ahead."

Brick flipped through some pages and stopped when he read his name. "What the.."

xxx

Entry #15

Once again, the Power Puff Girls have saved the day! This time from those dumb boys. I know it isn't nice to say that about a person, but these guys are immature little thieves that can take an insult or two..

The Rowdy Ruff Boys have been a pain in our rear since we were kids! Always robbing people or just causing general trouble! Brick is the absolute worst though.. Let's put aside his arrogance, sloppy dress, and crude demeanor. Brick is the kind of person who knows just how to get under your skin.. He has honed that skill, and is now the master at getting under my skin.. He always knows just what to say to make me think for days.. Today, as I apprehended him, he stated that I was getting too predictable, and that if I kept it up, my "friends" would become as bored of me as he has.. I know that it sounds stupid, but for some reason I can't stop thinking about it. I don't find myself boring at all! But sometimes.. I guess I just feel excluded. This is due to the fact that lately, my friends won't stop talking about sex. Heck, even my sisters keep talking about it. And I just can't add to the conversation. When I try.. Well. Buttercup says I have a way of "being a buzz kill of facts". I always looked at it as being fun and informative.. I mean, I think it's actually interesting that you lose the most calories through an orgasm, or that during masturbation, it is healthier to use your imagination than use porn because it creates a lot of brain activity, but.. I suppose it's better if I just keep my mouth shut. If only Brick would give me the same courtesy.

Keep it together Blossom!

xxx

This entry made Brick pause. He read it a second time, and only vaguely remembered the conversation. While it made him happy to know he got under Blossom's skin as she did to him, it also left him feeling. Odd. He couldn't quite detect what it was he was feeling, so he decided to put a pin in that as well. Brick skipped several more pages and stopped, once again seeing his name.

xxx

Entry #27

I am frustrated. I am more than frustrated. I am...PISSED. I don't even think THAT accurately describes how I feel. Livid? Regardless. I caught Dexter talking to Billy about me. It wasn't very nice. It was down right disgusting/vulgar. And it makes me wonder how long he's seen me as this.. this.. "frigid virgin with chastity belt to boot". His words. They were speaking about me as if I was a robot. As if I don't have the capability to feel anything other than intellectual. HA! Dexter is just as bad as I am. That was why I thought we made such a good pair.. But APPARENTLY, he has tried to make a move on me multiple times and I have turned him down for studies each time. Once again. HA! The closest thing to making a move on me he's EVER done, was kissing me while waiting for his DNA sample notes to print. Dexter even went so far as to say I've probably never even masturbated before. Well you know what Dex? I can be just as sexual as any other girl, I just choose my time wisely. And maybe if you actually MADE an effort, we might get passed 1st base! Don't blame it all on me! As a matter of fact, just to be contrary, I am going masturbate tonight, and purposefully NOT think of you! So there! Hell, at this point, I'd rather think of BRICK than you, anyway!

xxx

Brick laughed out right as he felt the bulge in his pants again. The more Dexter's name came up, the more he wanted to maul the little ass wipe. Good to know "Dex" was on her shit list though. Blossom was a lot of things, but after what he witnessed earlier in the night, _frigid_ was the last thing he thought she was. Hell, she was probably a sex cat in the sack. Brick never thought he would say this, but she was way too much woman for that little shit. He turned the page, dying of curiosity with the whole "Brick" and "masturbation" entry.

xxx

Entry #28

I did it. I masturbated. Quite successfully. And I must say. I did not like it. Not one bit. It was as if.. I lost control of myself and turned into.. A wanton girl.

I feel as though this entry needs as little detail as possible because I remember it well, but I will write down a few things, just in case I ever forget why I don't do this..

I was so angry last night when I began to.. masturbate. It was very hard to focus on anything BUT Dexter, and so I had to stop. I watched a little TV to calm me down, and it seemed to help, so I thought I would try again. Once I was calm.. It made it a lot easier. I'd never touched my clitoris before, and it shocked me how a bundle of nerves so small could create such a large reaction from me. It felt.. Good. It felt really good. I pinched and pulled, rubbed and circled my finger around, and I suppose I gained a rhythm. It felt clumsy, but also amazing.. I don't know why, but I thought about Brick calling me boring again, and it made me smile with smugness. I bet he wouldn't believe me if I told him what I had been doing. Then suddenly, my imagination got the better of me. Initially, I couldn't concentrate on anything other than how good it felt, but once I thought about him, his face just came to my mind, and just like that, I came. Before I even knew what was happening, I felt my legs close together with shock, and my fingers start to slow. My mind floated as I felt myself start to clench and unclench in what can only be described as the most amazing feeling. Then once everything settled, I realized what happened and I couldn't have been more mortified.

I meant what I said, about NOT thinking about Dexter, but I didn't mean to ACTUALLY think about Brick! God, I can never take that back.. I can also never tell anyone. As far as I'm concerned...I've still never masturbated before.

xxx

The silence of his room made it feel even heavier. Brick could hear himself breathing harder, and thanks to that explicit description, he couldn't wait any longer. He had to relieve himself before he went crazy. He was Blossom's first orgasm. He was who she thought of when she tried masturbating for the first time. He was who she pictured as she came. Brick could already feel himself on edge as he slid his pants down and gripped his hard length. He couldn't get that image out of his mind. He began to stroke as he remembered seeing her sex so close to his face, her juices already flowing out. He remembered her scent surrounding him, so full of need. He remembered the sounds she made that she tried so hard to hide as she fingered herself. He remembered the sounds of her fingers going in and out of her wet pussy. He gripped himself tighter, stroked faster, and felt his sack tighten as he reread her entry. Read how she saw his face and came undone. How her cunt pulsated. How amazing she felt. And he couldn't help but groan with relief as he spilled his seed on his floor.

It had been a long while since the last time Brick had to resort to masturbation as a way of relief. Usually, he could find a girl or 2 ready and willing to ride him. Some how though, after reading Blossom's most intimate thoughts, he felt more sated than he normally did. She probably would never admit it, but Blossom was attracted to him. And he had to say.. After the night he had, he felt the same way.

.

.

I got 2 reviews asking for an update. So. HERE YA GO! :D Like I said, a good portion of this is actually written, because I wanted to know if this idea was worth writing out, and I think I currently like the track it is on. That being said, there are some fluff chapters that need to be written in between, so after the next update, it may be a bit longer, but I am feeling motivated to explore different ideas, so if you are up for suggestions after chapter 3 (cause I already have that completed) feel free to let me know!

I don't know how long I intend to make this, by the way. Originally, I was going to have it maybe 3 to 5 chapters, but after what I have written, it doesn't honestly seem like enough...I feel that, specifically with PPG characters, there is a LOT of potential drama to explore. SO. For now, let's leave it at, it will be more than 5.

.

Also, side note. I tried almost everything to have just a dash or something not "..." as a way to separate the entries from everything else, and I have settled on "xxx". That being said, if you see xxx it should signify that an entry will be following, as well as ending.

.

Review if you'd like.

As always, Thanks.


	3. A reason to change

I do not own PPG nor it's characters. Also. You will be seeing a little bit more of Brick's family.

.

Chapter 3: A reason to change

.

xxx

Entry #38

I did it again. I tried so hard to restrain, but I couldn't resist any longer.. It was the strangest thing. I was doing fine, feeling normal, anxiety was present but at bay, then the girls and I were saving the day (as usual). The Rowdy Ruff Boys were causing all sorts of trouble at the Mayor's office, and once we got everything under control, something in me...Snapped. That's the only way to put it. I suddenly couldn't wait to get home and.. Well. After a short chat with the Mayor about tightening security, I flew to my apartment and immediately stripped to nothing. I don't know what came over me, but I was under my sheets in record time and playing with myself while thinking of.. Things I shouldn't be. After I finished, I felt so.. Calm. As if my anxiety just went out the door. And yet at the same time I felt guilty.. As if I was some how being dishonest with not only Dexter, but myself. Maybe I can try to go further with Dex soon. Who knows, maybe I'll even like it.

xxx

"For fuck sake.."

Brick had spent the past 2 nights going back through and reading Blossom's entries in order. So far, what he had learned about her, was that she truly did not understand the concept of being herself (her true self) in front of others and that she and the dip shit were still together. Somehow, Dexter had managed to gain Bloss's favor again through what Brick could only assume she saw as a "romantic" gesture. He managed to pull off the whole flowers, candy, favorite novel, and groveling. _Sigh.._ Brick was also positive that Dex only did such things because he knew he could only bag one hot babe in his life, and Blossom just happened to be as smart as she was naive. While he did find her lack of enthusiasm about her love life amusing, he still didn't like reading about her so called dates with the little fuck wad.

Brick was finally seeing progress, however. It was rather obvious to him, but Blossom couldn't seem to grasp what exactly was the source of her anxiety. Hilariously, everything pointed to sexual frustration. In the entries prior to this one and after entry #27, she seemed to go from content to "get-out-of-my-face" in an instant. Brick had noted that all entries prior to #27, Blossom seemed to be more narrow minded and.. Boring. As though she could only stick with her mundane routine, and any unexpected event was described with annoying disturbance. She liked her bland lifestyle just as it was, even with her anxiety (which he was still convinced has always been sexual frustration).

This last entry made Brick all kinds of pissed off. How could she even consider messing around with a dweeb like Dexter? He was so.. Blossom. If she had been made as a male, she would definitely be him. Except probably more elitist and a little less polite. Wasn't it boring dating someone so closely resembling yourself? He thought about it for a second and decided that yes. In fact it WAS. Brick just had an epiphany: The realization that he'd been doing just that the moment he hit puberty. Going out with the "bad girls" and "cool chicks". At first, it was satisfying being with someone who understood his need to be a shit person but now.. Now it was boring and more tedious than anything else. He never realized that he was just as boring as he always claimed Blossom to be. Never venturing outside his world of recklessness. Maybe they were more a like than either of them would care to admit.

Brick mulled over his thoughts a bit longer as he turned to the next page. He was positive that once he finished reading all the entries, he would have a cork board full of things he decided to put a pin on for later.

xxx

Entry #39

It's been a few days, but I finally have something to write about.

Today seemed to be a day full of surprises. Dexter was really doing his best to secure his position as my boyfriend, and I have to admit, it felt good to be fawned over. It's not that I'd never had someone vie for my attention, but usually when I brushed them off, they would immediately find someone else to bother. Fickle boys, that they were. So having someone trying their best to impress me AFTER already having the title makes me rather happy.. But slightly unsure. He never tried this hard before, and it stands to reason that I have some doubts about how genuine it really is. Ever since I confronted him about his conversation with Billy, he has been nothing short of the perfect boyfriend. I meant what I said about trying to go further, but for some reason, now when he gets close to me I feel the most interesting urge to push him away.. Am I still upset over his comments? I don't feel that am I, as a matter of fact, I'm almost glad he made them. I feel that his comments forced onto me emotions other than contentment, and made this "diary" one of actual success! Who knew I could get mad at people other than criminals and Brick..

That's not to say Brick is not a criminal. Of course he is. But today, as I said, surprised me.. I saw an oddly different side to him. It was almost.. Diplomatic. I accidentally stumbled across what seemed to be a meeting between the RRB and the GGG. From what I could hear, they were discussing new boundaries and "turf" ruling. Apparently, the RRB were in charge of the higher tier criminal gangs, and dividing the city "fairly". How they came to that position, I may never know. But while Brick was going over some of the new turf rules, controlling lower gangs and common thugs, Ace decided to put his two cents on the matter.

Brick then proceeded to show Ace just exactly why he and his brothers held the position they did, and further explained to them what would happen if they broke their laws. The most surprising of these was that they banned a decent amount would be crimes from other criminals.. It's not as though Brick strikes me as a stalker or rapist or anything.. Actually, now thinking about it, I've just always known he wouldn't ever stoop so low.. but that he explicitly banned some of the more emotionally traumatizing crimes, made a rather.. Good impression? It's hard to say. He is still fine with thieves, drug dealers, and vandals, which is obviously still bad, but I suppose it's surprising that he takes such strong action towards perverts of all kinds. His punishments are far worse than those of the judicial system.. So I guess.. I'll just have to believe in his system to cut down on some of the more disgusting crimes. Who knew I would ever rely on a crook?

xxx

Brick coughed for a good minute before he got his breathing back in order. First of all. He was very glad that Blossom was starting to see through Dexter's attempts at seducing her. That little shit must have realized that without her, his V-card would never be used. That being said, Brick felt a compulsive need to have a chat with Dexter.. What he would say, he wasn't sure, but he'd probably let his fists do most of the talking..

Second of all. Brick felt oddly embarrassed, having being spied on by Blossom for such an affair. He remembered the exact meeting she wrote about. Ace thought it best to state that their rules were far too uptight and that if _Ace_ had been in control, crime percentages would be twice as high as they were now. So what if there were a few child casualties.

Brick was many things, but a sex offender was not one of them. He was a professional fucking thief. He didn't kill people he didn't have to. He didn't even take hostages. And he sure as fuck didn't go raping people for shits and giggles. Especially after what happened to Boomer.. So. Needless to say, that having someone tell him how to do his job while talking about the sacrifice of others just for an overall crime rise of 12%, did not sit well with him. So Brick, along with the help of his brothers, proceeded to show Ace why the fuck they were boss, and why the Gang Green Gang could never match up to them. Cocky fucks.

Lastly. Brick felt a bit.. Satisfied, knowing that he managed to impress Bloss with his ruling. It was strange. 3 days ago, if you had asked him the same question, he would have felt annoyed, maybe even down right pissed, that not only did Blossom manage to spy on him, but that she _liked_ what he was doing, even marginally. He really wanted to be mad, he did. He just couldn't muster up the anger. Somehow, "Research 183" was changing Brick, just as it had changed Blossom. Maybe even more so. He couldn't defy his DNA as a criminal, just as she couldn't change being a hero. But he was starting to see the potential in dabbling outside of his comfort zone. Maybe read a damn book and learn something. Sounded stupid to him, but.. _MAYBE..._

Brick looked up as he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Must have been one of his brothers. No one else would bother him at...2 in the morning. "Come in."

Boomer cracked open the door, peeping his blonde head inside. Boomer was 6'1" and built with a runners body. He kept his hair at a fist-able length, but tried not to let it grow past mid-neck. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and black basketball shorts. He pushed the door open slightly further. "Hey Brick.. I haven't seen you for the past couple days.. I was just wondering what was up. Are you planning a new heist? Or are you just.. Stressed out or something?" Boomer shuffled inside, quite uncomfortably and turned his baby blues on Brick.

 _Sigh.._ Brick set the notebook face down and faced his brother completely. Even with all the years of corruption, Boomer was always more on the sensitive side. "Nah Boom. I'm not being productive in any way. Nor am I stressed. If anything, I'm just frustrated. Sexually, before you ask, because no. You can't help. Did you need to talk to me about something?"

He felt, rather then saw, when Boomer became stiff. Always a sign that he had something to say, but was unsure how to approach him. As Boomer began to look down at his feet, Brick stood up and picked up his chin, forcing him to look Brick's way. "Hey. What's going on? You know I'll help you. What is it?"

Boomer finally met Brick's eyes, then began to back away out of his grasp, Brick letting him.

"It's.. Just that.. I was just worried.. About you. You've been more and more irritable lately, and then, out of no where, you're in a better mood than you've been in months. I guess.. Are you using..? Again? I thought you quit-"

Brick laughed and pulled Boomer into a head lock. "No, you little shit. But thank you for the concern. I promised you, I would get better. And look." He released him. "I'm feeling a lot of things right now, but I swear, I haven't nor will I ever do that again. You were right before. Just because we can handle the poison better, doesn't mean we should. And honestly. I haven't even thought about that for months. My irritability, along with my now lack there of, are all due to one little complication. But it's nothing for you to worry about. Okay? I won't put you through that again." Brick looked Boomer in the eyes. "Believe in me?"

Boomer finally smiled at Brick, reaching for him. Brick immediately pulled him back into his arms. "Yeah.. I believe in you.. You should tell Butch as well. We've both been.. Meaning to ask." As Boomer adjusted his head against Brick's chest, Brick yelled, "Butch! Get your bitch ass in here!"

Butch flew into the room, stopping short as he took in the sight before him. Brick waved him inside the room and Butch slowly went forward, stopping next to Brick's other side. Boomer was still clinging to Brick as he turned to the strongest of them all.

Butch stood half an inch taller than Brick's 6'3" height, his newly cut hair sporting cropped sides with a slightly longer top, just enough to run his fingers through. He had forest green eyes that could capture your attention from across a room and had muscles that made even the largest of men wary. He wore just his boxer, seemingly just woken up and disoriented by the yelling.

Brick gave him a piercing look with his ruby eyes that he knew would tell Butch the seriousness of what he had to say. "I'm not." Was all he said. Waiting for a response, Brick used his other arm to pull Butch to his other side. "I swear my head is straight. I'm just having girl trouble." Butch chuckled as he accepted the one armed hug. "I really am. It's nothing for you two to worry about. I know where I am and what I want. I'm not feeling power hungry. And I won't ever put you guys at risk again." He turned his face to look directly into Butch's eyes. "Believe in me?"

Butch sighed and nodded. "Yeah.. Yeah." Brick nodded once in confirmation and let the both of them go.

"Now I know this will sound strange, but I may be a bit AWOL for the next few days. Again, nothing to worry about. I'll straighten myself out. I might be making new plans for our future, so be prepared for a change. Boomer, you will probably be happier with this potential plan. Butch.. You'll be pissed at me. But you'll get over it. We are in this together, no matter what happens, right?" Brick looked at both of them, new determination shining in his eyes.

They both looked at each other then turned back to Brick and slowly nodded. Brick smiled again, feeling a knot of relief unravel in his stomach. He hadn't realized how badly he needed the reaffirmation, but he felt himself release a breathe he didn't even know he was holding. Just the thought of losing his brothers made Brick feel sick. All they've had their entire lives were each other. He could never replace them, nor would he want to. His brothers were his life, and he would die just to see them happy.

Butch was the first to leave, saying he was tired and needed to catch some "z's". Boomer lingered around, waiting for Butch to be out of hearing distance. He poked is head out the door, then came back in the room and shut it. "Are you really having _girl_ trouble..?"

Brick sighed and nodded. "Yes Boom. I know it's hard to believe that someone as hot and amazing as I am would have trouble, but this is different. I'm not even sure quite yet what I want out of this one." Boomer turned his head to the side in contemplation.

"So.. You _aren't_ going to..?" Boomer's face turned red as he looked back down to his feet.

"Not sure whether I want to fuck her or kill her. On the fence about this." Boomer looked up to see that Brick was completely serious.

"But I thought..! Aren't we supposed to.. Keep murderers off our streets? Does this mean Butch can start to go crazy again..? What about me..? What am I-" Brick cut Boomer off with a glare.

"No. I meant it metaphorically. Although, in the long run it would probably help us all out. But you know I won't let you guys get out of hand, not anymore." Brick pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. "But just so we're clear. I have no intentions of introducing her to you guys." He lit the cigarette and took a drag, noticing the hurt in Boomer's eyes. "Don't go filling your head with dumb fucking ideas like I'm embarrassed of you guys. If anything it's _her_ that I'm embarrassed about. It would also just complicate.. Everything. I'm trying to get a handle on things but mixing business with pleasure is never a good idea. Besides. You know in the end, it won't fucking matter. It never lasts. Like I told you before." Brick took another drag then snuffed out the barely used cigarette on his arm. "We aren't meant for love. The only people in the world who could love us are each other. No one else would. And I am perfectly fucking fine with that. As long as I have you two.." Brick walked back over to Boomer and gave him a quick, tight, hug. "Now get some fucking sleep. I have to blow a load before I go crazy." Brick pushed Boomer towards the door. "Damn hormones."

.

.

So apparently, after this morning, I got super inspired and now have all through chapter 6 completed.. Sooooo updates will be pretty quick. EH HEH HEH. All I needed was some motivation. :D And, some time away from the story to make changes. Of which, you won't know about, cause you didn't see the original. ANY WHO.

I finally have a pretty concrete IDEA for this. It's probably going to be at least 10 chapters.

Reviews are nice!

Thanks!


	4. Emotional baggage

I do not own PPG or it's characters.

.

Chapter 4: Emotional baggage

.

xxx

Entry #47:

I'm slowly going insane. It seems to be that lately, all I can ever think about is.. Well. Pleasing myself. Sex as well, I suppose. I get horny at the most random and, might I add, inappropriate times. I will over hear someone mentioning their weekend "sexcapades" (a common slang among my peers), and while not in full detail, I can fill in the blanks just fine on my own. It's unnerving to say the least. I don't like not having control over my composure, my body, my mind, and myself. I can't stop thinking about it. About when I will be so brave. So in the mean time, I drive myself crazy by NOT helping myself. I believe I wrote of the few times I have broken, which by my count is five. But I don't think I can take this anymore.

I wonder if the lust will leave for longer periods of time if I just help myself when needed, instead of holding back. I think I will be trying this theory out. Hopefully, this time I can truly focus on having Dexter in my mind instead of another. I feel guiltier and guiltier every time. Why can't I just think of him? Am I not attracted enough to him? What is it about him that I can't see as sexual? Is it me? I care for him a great deal. Well. I'll do my best to think of Dexter this turn. I really hope it works for me.

Good luck Blossom!

xxx

 _Crack._ Brick looked down realizing that the glass of whiskey he held in his hand was now in the process of breaking. He squeezed just a pinch more and the entire glass shattered. He flicked his hand of the glass and welcomed the burn of alcohol running through his open wounds. It was the first time Blossom mentioned _caring_ about the fucking shit stain. And while she mentioned each time how she could barely focus on anything, this was the first time she sounded _determined_ to think of him. Usually she would just brush it off and move on, wondering why he didn't come to mind. The answer was obvious. She wasn't attracted to him. Not really. She seemed to be tied to the idea that both his body and mind suited her perfectly, when really, Bloss just liked the intellectual conversations they had. It would have been no different if Dexter were a girl, or a dog.

Brick used his clean hand to take off his cap and run his fingers through his hair. He'd been contemplating cutting it, but felt rather fond of the length, liking the feel of the strands between his fingers. Especially as of lately. It held more of a significance to him now. It was all he had comparable to the real thing. So he decided he would keep it until he finished the notebook. Then he would try to rid himself of his hair and his messed up feelings. Brick hated this damn book. He hated it with his being. But he couldn't stop himself from growing attached to it, like a life line at the end of the day when he couldn't contain himself from feeling fucked up.

Brick limited himself to reading only a few entries a day. Some were longer than others, so he would keep between 2-4. He skipped his new daily ritual yesterday, and felt off all of today, so he decided to say FUCK IT and planned to read up to 6 entries this evening. It had taken him an entire week to get to this point, and his brothers had been trying their hardest for Brick, not to ask questions about when their next heist or general criminal action would be. Butch would busy himself by working out and hitting on anything with legs, and Boomer would stay home and paint, sometimes write. He tried to get Brick to come outside on a walk with him, but once they were at the park, Brick felt like he was being watched. The oddest part about it was, he welcomed the intrusion and even felt himself get an erection. That was the point that he decided, going outside was, for now, a bad thing.

It wasn't the first time Brick had felt eyes on him. Hell. The past month or so he'd been feeling as though someone was watching him, but he could never find who. It was always random, but he found a pattern, and learned to avoid the park, the bank, and the library. He'd been meaning to get down to the bottom of that, but was distracted with Blossom's odd behavior, and now the damn notebook. He currently had, as he predicted, a cork board full of odd ideas, feelings, and reactions that he needed to sort out as well. But for now. Another entry.

xxx

Entry #48

Well. I struggled last night.. It was strange..

The girls and I were out and about, being proactive and looking for crime, when I thought I heard a familiar voice. Yelling. Angrily. I told the girls I would meet back up with them or yell for back up, if need be, to investigate a potential...Domestic abuse situation. At first, they insisted on following me. I convinced them, however, in letting them know I wanted to blow off some steam by taking this one alone. They reluctantly agreed, and I flew off in the direction I could have SWORN I heard the voice.

Needless to say. I was right.. I found what seemed to be an argument going on between the RRB. Brick was...Disgustingly chain smoking silently, while Butch was yelling angrily. I only caught the last part of what he said.. It sounded like.. "fucking bitch!" And he proceeded to punch the brick wall in front of him, causing some property damage. I almost left my spot from the corner to confront him, when suddenly, Brick snuffed out the cigarette he had on his arm.. And slammed Butch against the damaged wall. The conversation that followed was a bit hushed, and there were random times that Butch would get rowdy, trying to break Brick's hold but then, Brick finally let go and told them something I don't think I could ever forget.. It left me feeling.. A bit.. Drained. I didn't want to hear any more, and I wasn't going to interrupt what seemed like a precious moment between the boys, so I just left.

It didn't stop my thoughts from wondering though.. Needless to say, my sex drive went back down to none, and I managed to get 3 hours of sleep. I just.. Why did he have to sound so.. Humane at that time..?

Keep your head straight Blossom. Don't let it get to you..

xxx

"...Goddamnit..." Brick got up and went to his personal restroom to finally wash his hands, as he let his mind wander. Of course. Blossom would have just SO HAPPENED to hear THAT particular conversation. She was right. It WAS a precious.. No. A PRIVATE moment. One that finally made his boys realize what he's _always_ known.

No one. Would love them. They couldn't understand what it was like to be them, to have a constant _need_ to destroy everything. And they wouldn't try to either. Brick didn't blame them. They were _humans_. Only the lowest of the low could potentially understand, and they couldn't even love _themselves_ , much less another person. So he had to finally rip off the band-aid and explain to his brothers. No one. Will love them. No one, will care past a certain point. Everyone. EVERYONE. Will always _expect_ the worst from them, hell that's why some of them stayed the longest. And there was NOTHING. They could do about it.

It's why Brick cherished his brothers so much. It's why he protected them from the truth for so long. He thought they might figure it out on their own, but when Boomer had his heart fed to him that day.. Butch lost it. Brick knew that Butch felt as he did. That if anyone, their Boomer deserved better. But he was once again, duped, for not being enough of one thing, and too much of another.

Just thinking of that day was making Brick weary.. He hated seeing those glassy blues, filled with disappointment, hurt, and a bit of shame. Boomer had _nothing_ to be ashamed of. He was a great brother, companion, and asset to their team. Even being as sensitive as he is, he can leave his bullshit at the door and get his game face on for EVERY mission. Every heist. Every meeting. He never lets others see that weakness that he has. Unless you worm your way into his heart. Then he slowly comes out, like a turtle from it's shell. And then just as slowly, it's painfully over.

After shutting off the faucet, Brick banged his head multiple times against the mirror. He just couldn't muster up reading another entry tonight...

.

.

YAY! Thanks for all the reviews! :3 I will be updating promptly! I just like to reread everything after a day, to make sure I didn't leave simple plot holes, shit grammar, or if I just overall want to change something. :) Next chapter will probably be released today. Maybe in like an hour? 2? I know this one is a bit short..

Figured I would use this chapter to give clarification on Brick's statement last chapter. Also, I wanted to give Blossom a reason to think he's more than just a hot criminal. Give him a little humanity, to show he has this resignation about their position in life and just endures it. Hope that was conveyed. Next chapter will be longer.

Review?

THANK YOU! :3


	5. Corruption of a lady

I do not own PPG nor it's characters.

.

Chapter 5: Corruption of a lady

.

Brick had intended to be done by now, however, after that last entry, he was honestly a bit wary and admittedly scared at what else his Blossom would know about him or his brothers.. That gave him a pause.. _His_ Blossom? When the fuck did she start to become _his_? He blamed his fucking primal instincts. As a natural predator.. Brick tended to.. Put claim on things. And _apparently_ , Blossom happened to be one of those things.. As if that wouldn't complicate things further. He just _had_ to feel her up today..

The day that followed his emotions getting too heavy.. Brick had felt it was his duty to start new heists and cause overall trouble. A week had passed since then, and during this last escapades, he was going toe to toe with Blossom. She seemed to be getting back to her normal "bitchy" act, and for some reason, this made Brick want to see how far he could push her, without letting her know just how much he knew.

SO. While they were battling in the sky, he let her get him in a hold, his arms locked behind his back as she gripped his elbows together with her smaller ones. Once she thought she had him, he broke out with is right arm, wrapped it around her waist pulling her closer, then bent his wrist to grip one of her ass cheeks as her chest was pressed firmly on his back.

Surprisingly, she didn't break out of his hold, and he was pretty positive he heard a moan. Brick went from having the upper hand to losing his cool, once again, so he tried to break the growing heaviness by quickly stating, "I'm honestly shocked. You have some nice curves for such prude."

That broke the spell she was under and she shrieked, while pushing at his back, and breaking free. "What does being a prude have to do with anything?! That doesn't even make sense! And I wear that title proudly, thank you very MUCH." Blossom then punched him in the shoulder but this time, it lacked power. It was almost as if.. It was a teasing punch.

After that odd encounter, they both seemed to be aware of the change and awkwardly went back to "normal" fighting, though it was apparent to both, that they were truly uncomfortable being near each other. The girls succeeded in apprehending the criminals, and the city was safe once again!

Not. The bank was going to be so pissed when they found out that the girls actually took counterfeit money. You'd think by now they would have learned..

Once the boys returned home (after breaking out of that play-pin they call a prison), both Butch and Boomer kept looking at Brick, making him glare.

"...What." He narrowed his ruby eyes. Boomer blinked then turned his head to Butch, who then approached Brick.

"Look. We aren't blind and we aren't stupid." Butch huffed.

Brick rolled his eyes and began to walk to his room, "I am completely aware of that, now tell me, Captain FuckOff, what you are accusing me of, because I am neither of those as well. So get to the point."

Butch ran up to Brick, grabbing his arm to stop him from walking away, while Boomer paced, a contemplative look on his face. Butch huffed, "What the fuck was that with Red?"

Brick stopped, then felt his eye twitch as he spun around. "Elaborate."

Boomer stopped pacing and looked back up at Brick, gaining his attention. "Everything was going normally, but then we saw.." Boomer blushed a bit as he scratched the back of his neck, then looked to Butch to continue.

Butch shook his head then scoffed at Brick. "You have some nerve to pretend you don't know. We just saw-"

Brick cut him off by snatching back his arm and glared, "I know what the fuck you saw. I know what the fuck happened. I am not feigning ignorance of my damn actions. I am asking, specifically, what the hell do you both feel I need to explain myself for?"

Butch's and Boomer's eyes went slightly wide by Brick's outburst. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he also knew they were reading WAY too much into this encounter. It wasn't _his_ fault that Blossom was wearing skin tight yoga pants and a damn sports bra.. She was practically begging.. Brick's eyes widened. He did NOT just pull a rapist line for an excuse. Okay. It was completely his fault for wanting to push the line.. But after all this shit.. "FUCK!"

Brick spun back around and slammed his door shut, locking it behind him, leaving a very confused Butch and Boomer to just stare at the door. Brick could hear Boomer whisper to Butch, "What just happened..?" then the shuffling, indicating that they both left, probably to talk about it, to a different room. _Sigh._

Brick walked over to his nightstand to grab his half empty (full?) bottle of whiskey. As he took a swig from the open bottle, he looked to see the notebook staring at him to just read more and put himself out of his misery. Maybe she's already fucked the little insect. Maybe that would make him feel more justified for being just an asshole earlier..

"...Fuggit." Brick flipped open to the next entry as he lied down on his bed, bottle of whiskey laying comfortably next to him.

xxx

Entry #49

After that last encounter, my hormones were surprisingly back to.. Normal? If you could call it that. I had no desire to think of, what one would classify as "naughty", things. At least.. That was until today. It has been 3 days since my last entry. And I found myself in a very odd position.

I was on a date with Dexter, and everything was going great! We went out to a new french restaurant that just opened up, it was rather classy, and the food was delicious! The conversation was.. Well it was fine. It was good. It was.. Was it boring? I normally don't find our research or general conversations boring, but tonight seemed.. Like I was forcing myself to enjoy being there. With him. He challenged my mind, and I used to love that about him, but as of lately I've noticed.. Some.. Other habits, that I never used to.

It was almost as if, he hated being wrong. Nothing wrong with that. I hate being wrong as well. But he seemed to.. Resent whenever I was right about something, which was very queer, considering he used to love that about our conversations.. I think we both did. While we hated being wrong, we loved learning new things, but now.. Now.. It's gotten to be a competition of who can stay on the topic the longest. Who will get upset first. Who will apologize first. And now I've noticed that his apologies seem more.. Patronizing than they used to be.

Dexter is also getting more and more impatient. About having sex. He was pushing pretty hard tonight. After dinner, we parked up at "the peak" where it's supposed to be romantically far away from the city, enough to see stars and what not, but he just kept.. He kept putting his hands on me. I told him to stop multiple times, and he wouldn't, not until I punched him in the gut. He finally told me to relax, he just wanted our first time to be special, and that he _knew_ I'd been giving him signals. He apologized for coming on strong, but that he was ready whenever I was to continue. I told him I wasn't ready. Not for this. Not tonight. (Maybe not even ever..) But then he got.. Mad. And started to accuse me of the strangest things.

He said I was toying with his feelings. He said I was giving him mixed signals, and that he could _see_ the way I looked at him in class sometimes. That he _knew_ those looks were for him. Then he had the audacity to say that it was his genius that I was afraid of. As if that even made sense? He could literally be the best scientist in the world, and that wouldn't be why I'm _not_ sleeping with him! It's because I'm not ready! Why the HELL (excuse my language) ELSE would I hold off for so long? As if, I just put out for every guy who gives me attention? As long as they aren't smarter than me? It makes me wonder though.. We _have_ waited this long.. And he NEVER seemed to have minded us not sleeping together until his conversation with Billy.

Is he afraid of _my_ genius..? Is that it? Does he feel he is currently "winning" some kind of competition of wits, and that's why he doesn't mind have sex now? Cause I'm not a threat? Or did he just _now_ realize that I'm a woman?

Regardless, he made me feel very uncomfortable, so I told him he could see himself home, and that I would fly. He didn't like that at all, so he grabbed my hand and yanked me back inside the car. I turned and yelled in his face that I would use my laser vision to burn off his testicles, which finally made him wise up and let me go. The ASS.

While I was angrily flying, and admittedly crying, home, I stopped by the park and sat against one of the trees that were facing away from the street lights. I just sat there and looked up at nothing, while trying to calm myself, before heading to my apartment. Then, of course, I was slightly interrupted. By "I" know who. So I got up and started to hide deeper in the wooded area of the park, then for whatever reason, I stopped. Just stopped, turned, and observed. What would _he_ be doing in a park this late at night..?

xxx

"...The hell kind of end is that?" Brick muttered, chugging the whiskey down to a fourth of the bottle. Who was _he_ and why was _she_ so interested? Great. Now Brick had to worry about two losers. The first one, obviously being Dexter who he was pretty sure he was going to have to kill. As fucked as it was, now that Brick claimed her, only _he_ was allowed to hurt her. Or please her. Or do ANYTHING to her. Not some dickless fuck who thinks he can just walk all over people. The other one, well.. If he got any new information, he would find him, and snuff him before he became important.

She mentioned she wasn't feeling active until that night, but didn't even describe why or how she got horny. Which, he may add, was BULLSHIT. The next one better be part two of this unfinished business.

xxx

Entry #50

I couldn't help myself. I had to stop at that point because I was already at.. Max capacity, for lack of better terms. It was as if my switch got turned back on. I haven't written in this for four days, and since then, I have.. Finished myself off at least 6 times. The first night I couldn't hold it. On the second, I ran into him again, and immediately went home. He didn't even have a chance to say anything by the time I hightailed it. Then, that evening, I saw him just leaving the library.. And I followed him, like some weird stalker.. He was talking to some girl, gave her a light, a deep kiss, then walked away like he owned the whole freaking city.. She didn't seem to mind though.. She seemed rather happy, and I felt.. Angry. I wanted to.. To.. Punch her in the throat..

So instead, I went home and helped myself while I pictured what that kind of kiss would feel like.. From someone like him.. I have french kissed a boy before. Many times.. I mean, with Dexter at least.. But it was always kind of.. Gross.. Like a slug.. And it felt unnatural to keep it on long. I would start to think about when to breath, and if it was supposed to feel so.. Awkward? Slimy? Creepy? There were a few times where Dex would think if he waited long enough, he could just feel me up and make it.. Better. But it always ended with me immediately pushing him away, and him getting frustrated at me that I wouldn't let him continue.

Dexter apologized, once again, and for some reason, maybe I was just worn out by all of my confusing emotions, I forgave him. Once again. And felt stupid for giving in. Once again. At this point.. I knew we weren't going to last much longer.. But I figured.. What was one more chance to hurt?

So that third day, after we made up, I thought I would try to let things take there course. During lunch, we sat together and began discussing the possibilities of the tardigrade, or the water bear as it is more commonly known, and then I got distracted by Billy. Who was smoking his nasty cigarette.. When I caught a whiff of the brand.. It was the same brand _he_ used. And thus my trigger went off, and I felt myself grow uncomfortably damp and sticky.. I could feel my underwear get stuck to my skin.. And I just had to get out of there. So I made up an excuse, stating that I needed to use the bathroom, while explaining it may not be quick (which was an embarrassing thing to say). I didn't wait for a response, but just left to the nearest bathroom on the campus and locked the door to my stall.

I couldn't stop thinking about him and I was getting closer and closer, but someone walked in, and I knew I had to stop.. I waited a few minutes, and finally, couldn't take it anymore. I just kept going. Knowing someone was probably hearing me, not even caring at this point. I just needed the ache to go away. I heard them get up and leave in a rush, then finally, FINALLY, finished. I sighed out his name and when I realized that I had actually been VOCAL about who I was thinking about, I cleaned myself off, washed my hands, and skipped the rest of class.

WHY. Did I have to go so FAR. It's one thing to keep it to yourself.. But..

Needless to say. I played again at home. Woke up uncomfortable.. I actually just finished again, and I'm going to have to please myself some more after writing down everything...

xxx

Brick was sweating. He was full of every emotion possible. Lust, greed, anger, jealousy, envy, more lust, hate, frustration, disappointment, and mainly lust. She was _his_ damn it. When all of this was over, he would make DAMN sure that she knew it as well. He couldn't stand someone else taking up her thoughts.. The longer he read, the more possessive he became. Blossom didn't need anyone else. He sure as hell was up for the task of showing her just how good the other side felt, and he could.. That is to say, if he was feeling charitable.. He could take care of her..

"FUCK!" Brick got up and decided he needed a shower. A very long, cold shower. One in which he could focus on his goals. One where he remembered who he was and what he was about. One that didn't involve a certain redhead on his mind. Brick chuckled. A man could dream alright. A man could dream..

.

.

The water bear is a thing and it's fucking gross looking. It makes me want to pop it. I saw a short informational thing about it. And apparently it has amazing possibilities, including potential proof of alien life! :D It's still fucking gross. Anyway. We are about to hit a turning point next chapter. It will be on the shorter side, but I think it will be appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Dawn has arrived

I do not own PPG nor the characters

.

Chapter 6: Dawn has arrived

.

xxx

Entry #51

I am a woman possessed. For the life of me, I cannot stop these urges any more. I find myself thinking about _him_ more often than not these days, and horny does not even cover how I feel every time. It's been ongoing for at the very least, a month. I stopped writing daily because it had become my NEW routine. Nothing else was going on. I just kept.. Having to please myself. And now.. Now I can't even wait to get home. If I just catch his scent, or hear his smokey voice, hell, even seeing him fight.. Seeing the sweat drip down his neck.. It makes me want to lick everywhere, and then I can't do anything but try my best to get it under control before he notices.. I swear, he's like a dog. I know that if I get too close, he'll smell my desire, and that in itself is enough to make me stay as far away as possible. If I can avoid it, I will let one of my sisters deal with him, because.. I just can't anymore.

I admit it now.. At least to myself, that I have developed.. Some _feelings_ for him. And I can't even pretend to focus on anything else. It's always him I see when I do this. It's always him that I wish I could take this lust out on. But that doesn't mean I can or should even try to make anything happen between us. It would be a mistake. And I would regret it all my life.. Probably. Maybe? I don't even know..

What the hell is wrong with me..? Not only do I feel like I'm cheating on Dexter, I'm starting to think about breaking up with him.. As if HE is the one doing something wrong. As if this is somehow HIS fault.. Is he? Is it? It's all so bewildering.. I feel guilty and I know when (it is no longer a question of if) I leave him, I'm going to feel even more so but.. Do I just.. Let it out? Is it even okay to feel this way? I just.. For the first time in my life, I feel as if I actually need guidance.. As if I'm not going to figure this out on my own.. What will I do..?

Chin up Blossom..

xxx

"Finally! She's FUCKING getting somewhere." Brick yelled at the notebook while scrubbing a hand down his face. It had been a few days since he read the damn thing. He had become so lost after that last entry.. So consumed with need.. And he wasn't even sure _what_ that need was.. That he just.. He went a bit overboard. He robbed the bank, twice in a day, alone, probably for attention, and only got a glimpse of Blossom before leaving the scene, baffling everyone.

She was standing there.. Just.. Being her bitchy.. No. That wasn't right. She was just being _her_ , and Brick could barely hold onto his lust and anger. Anger at her. Anger at the potential other guy she may have been seeing at this point. Anger at himself for even FEELING anger.. And she just stood there almost.. Afraid of him. _GOOD. You SHOULD be afraid.._ Except.. Except she shouldn't be..

His brothers sure as shit noticed something was up, considering he quit smoking.. He hadn't taken a drag in about a month. And it was _fucking_ hard sometimes. Especially when his brothers wanted to pry into his business, deliberately trying _not_ to upset him, which pissed him off him more! Since he started reading Blossom's thoughts, however, Brick felt compelled to.. Quit. Even though he knew he was being ridiculous.. But reading her describing his habit as.. disgusting.. Made him feel. Well. Disgusting.

 _Sigh._ Being a criminal was difficult. Brick picked up the notebook, and read where he left off.

xxx

Entry #52

I can't do this anymore. I can't keep lying to myself.

I finally did it. I broke up with Dexter. He didn't take it well. At first, he tried to convince me to stay with him, and that he would do whatever was needed to get me to change my mind. He even shed a few tears. But I stuck with my guns, feeling like a horrible bitch, and told him no. He asked if there was someone else, and I told him no, at least not the in the way he thought. It was one sided, and I would NEVER cheat on him. He clearly didn't believe me, and the rage he had in his eyes.. If looks could kill, I would have been slaughtered. Thankfully, I have super powers, and he knew that. But warning flags were still going off in my head, so instead of finishing the work I needed to get done for tomorrow, I rushed home.

It's been a long time since I've been able to get home before 10 PM. I'm glad I did. The moment I got here, I felt safe. And it sounds weird, but even though I feel like I'm being watched right now, or maybe because of it, I can barely wait to finish this entry so I can.. Take care of business.

I just need to admit it.. I'm in love with him. I don't know when it started, and I'm not sure what to do any more. Every time I see him, I clam up and try my best not to let my feelings show. Would he be mad? Would he even care? The hardest thing about it all, is that I have to keep pretending I hate him and try to ignore my body's reaction to his touch. Every time I try to apprehend him, I back off at the last second, and I know he has taken notice.. He hasn't taken advantage of it quite yet, almost as if he's testing his boundaries with me.

I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be loved by him. I'm not obtuse. I am completely aware of how sexy he is, and I always have been (it's no surprise that I finish that much quicker when I think of him). But now.. Now it affects my every day life. I don't want to hide myself any more.. I hate that I can't just be open about it to _anyone_.. God help me if he ever found out. Some how.. I know that if Brick knows the extent of my feelings for him, it will be the end of me..

xxx

Brick closed his eyes along with the notebook, and gently set it down. He felt his heart beat slowly. Felt blood rising to his cheeks. He felt calm. For just one moment. He felt calm. Breathing deeply, he thought about the entire book. All of it. All the entries suddenly clicked, and he remembered those nights feeling watched. Remembered when, even _after_ he stole the notebook, he felt eyes on him. He remembered why he started reading this damn thing to begin with. Because Blossom was acting weird.. Now he knew why.. But just _what_ was he going to do about this?

For now.. He would just reread this. Over. And over. Until he could truly believe his eyes were not fucking with him. Until realization hit him across the face, and he knew this wasn't a joke. Until he couldn't find a single flaw in her words correlating with the behavior from before, and after all of this shit happened. Until the words on these pages were burned in his memory forever. Until that hope that, maybe, someone _could_ give a shit.. That maybe, he and his brothers _did_ have a chance at something other than desolation.. Until that FUCKING hope refused to die in his heart..

Until then.. He would just read. And read. And read..

.

.

[Side note: Not to kill the vibe but.. He's probably also fapping now.. Just sayin'.]

.  
Yay! More reviews! I felt a bit compelled to get this hurtle out of the way, so that if anything else, we can see that now he KNOWS.

The next chapter is going to be from Blossom's POV! WOO WOO! However, it is sadly incomplete. But will be done by the LATEST, tomorrow. That being said, I haven't written past that, but I am on a train right now, so I am hoping to pop out at least a chapter a day.

(sad story) I lost my job, so I kind of have all day to write hahaha. I don't hope I stay jobless, but I hope it lasts a bit longer..? I kind of like having time off... ._. AHEM.

QUICK ALSO! I have been contemplating making either, side chapters, of Greens and Blues, or maybe side stories, just so everyone wins! Which, initially, I wanted to just go into a backstory from Brick's POV of what happened to Boomer.. But I feel _now_ that it would be more appropriate to show from Booms... :( It will obviously not be a happy story and or chapter, but I will try to make it better.

 **lala** and **Zah-Zah** (HA!) helped me with this decision, but I would like a concrete answer or just input from EVERYONE!

Question: Side stories? Or side chapters? (greens/blues)

Anyway! Thanks again for reviews! I get excited with just one, so if you feel compelled to leave a little note, please do! :D

It helps me pop these out quicker! Apparently.

.

Is it too soon to say Love you..?

*whispers to computer* loveyou..


	7. Confrontation

I do not own PPG nor it's characters.

.

Chapter 7: Confrontation

.

Blossom woke up feeling anxious. She wasn't sure why, but today felt as though something big was going to happen. She was a petite woman who stood all of 5'2" (Butter cup always said her brain kept growing when her body stopped), and though she didn't _really_ care, had smaller breasts than her sisters (a B-cup), but for some reason had, what Buttercup and Bubbles referred to as, "THEIR" behind. Meaning: A "Bubble-Butt". They always teased her about her _ass-_ pects.. She truly didn't mind, though it did make her feel more comfortable wearing clothing the next size up so that no one could really see her figure.

Blossom sighed as she tied up her long copper hair using a ruby colored ribbon. As of lately, it reminded her of _him_ , and so she felt more compelled to keep using this particular ribbon. After putting on her white, button up blouse, along with her black, pleated skirt, Blossom pulled out a pair of nude nylons.

"I'm doing everything wrong again.." She sighed, then decided, what the heck, and began to pull up her nylons, trying not to get her skirt caught in the back. She just couldn't focus lately. It's been roughly a month since the last time she wrote something.. And she had so much to write. So much to catch up on.. Not the least being, Brick's odd behavior. It started with the groping.. Which she _obviously_ made mental note of just how big his hands were.. But since then, it's been one incident, after another. Like earlier this week at the bank.. That he just.. Left. Or how his cloud of smoke seemed to have.. Disappeared within the last month.

Brick went so far as to give that _girl_ he practically made out with, his lighter. She smiled flirtatiously at him and waited for what she assumed was another make out session, but he just kept walking. When she asked him why he was giving it to her, he simply said, "Don't need it. I quit."

Once her black flats were on, Blossom walked to school in a daze. She reached her locker, and was not at all surprised to see someone left a nasty note calling her a "trashy whore". She simply threw it away, and walked to class. She was quite used to this behavior since she and Dex broke up. Blossom had a feeling it might have been the young lab assistant she noticed, twittering about his atmosphere. He seemed to be bad mouthing about Blossom a lot these days, though no surprise there. She could also swear.. That he was working on something behind her back to.. She wasn't even sure. Maybe get revenge? She merely shrugged. None of her business at this point..

All through her classes, Blossom couldn't shake the anxiety. What the heck was wrong with her? At first, she thought it may have to do with Dexter or that girl, but he'd been treating her the exact same way since they broke up. Completely ignoring her unless they made eye contact, in which case, he would glare at her. _Sigh._ Seriously.. If looks could kill..

Blossom looked down at her hands, which were still shaking. She just couldn't believe she managed to lose her notebook. It was there one moment, gone the next. If it had been _anything_ else, she would have been okay. But no. It was the one thing she kept her private thoughts on. Private, private, private thoughts. So private, she had never spoken them aloud, minus the one slip up. It would KILL her if someone else found it and read it as opposed to following the instructions listed on the front page. She really hoped that her anxiety was off or at the very least, that whatever today brought on, it had nothing to do with that book.

Blossom made her way out of the school building and began her journey home, keeping her head downcast as she walked down the steps. She just didn't feel like dealing with anything, or anyone today...

"Blossom."

Blossom stopped dead in her tracks. _Oh god.. Of all the.._ She turned around and came face to face with Brick. Her nemesis. The nemesis she loved. Damn it. _He looks so.. Perfect._ He was leaning against the rail, plain white T-shirt and a pair of old jeans that seemed to compliment his physique. His cap was tucked in his back pocket, and his autumn hair loose for once. She opened her mouth to say something, when she noticed the cigarette burning in Brick's left hand.

"...I thought you quit?"

Brick raised his brows in surprise, then an odd look of understanding crossed his face. "Yeah." He took one last drag of the freshly lit stick, then put it out on his arm, throwing the butt on the ground.

"You know," Blossom bent down to pick up the litter, "There _are_ trash cans. Anyway." She began walking to the bin nearest her, "What's going on..?" she asked as she came back up to see him staring at her.

"We, ah.. Need to talk." The look on Brick's face made her internal alarm go off. This was it. This was the big event she'd been dreading all day. First Dexter.. Now this..

"Wh..What do we need to talk about..?" Blossom's hands resumed shaking, not going unnoticed by Brick. He reached for her hands and held them steady. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. Brick was many things, but concerned and caring, especially for her, was not one of them. She couldn't stop staring at their hands together. It was.. Right.

"Well for one thing. You need to calm the hell down. I'm not here to start shit. Though I'm sure you figured that out." Just hearing the raspy sound of his voice was enough to get her engines revving. Blossom couldn't look up. She just couldn't. She could feel herself blushing and _knew_ he could see it too.

"What do you want Brick..?" Damn it. The tremble in her voice was obvious as well. Could she be any more transparent? That was when Brick did the strangest thing. He let go of her hands, just to lace their fingers together and pull until they started walking. She looked up at him, so many questions dancing around her mind, but he kept his face forward as they walked. Hand in hand. This had to be a dream..

"Research 183." The blood drained completely out of Blossom's face as she, once again, completely stopped walking. Nope. Not a dream. A nightmare. Of all the people. In the entire world. THE ENTIRE WORLD. And Brick had to have her book.

"Look at me." Blossom refused to look up. She could feel her eyes start to water. "Goddamn it! Look at me, Blossom!" He used his other hand to force her chin up, locking his ruby eyes on hers immediately. "I told you I wasn't here to start shit, and I meant it. We need to straighten shit out, okay? That's all. So don't cry." as an after thought he added, "Please." Blossom had no idea what to say as Brick used his thumb to wipe off the tears running down her face. "Okay?" She nodded her head, still unable to speak.

Brick started walking again, this time, Blossom following obediently. Even though she was still under shock, she felt a little hope that it wouldn't be so bad. He _was_ holding her hand. That had to mean something.. Right?

By the time she realized it, they were at her apartment building. He continued to lead her to her floor, then to her door. How did he know..? As he let her hand go, she pulled out her keys, unlocked the door, then they both stepped inside. She started shaking again. She was a mess. A complete mess. Her emotions couldn't make up their mind on being horny, confused, mortified, happy, or a combination of them all. Brick was in her home. He was here. With her.

He began to speak, gaining her attention again. She slowly turned to face him. "I read it. All of it. Multiple times. And I guess I just.. I don't understand Blossom. I really don't." Brick was pacing in a circle around her. "One minute, we have a normal hero/villain relationship, the next, we are doing a really stupid fucking dance around each other. Neither of us wants to say shit. Neither of us wants to even be _around_ each other, because of how awkward we know it will be. We need to fucking stop. Just stop. I can't fucking do this any more."

Blossom felt her heart sink and her tears well up again. Brick immediately stopped pacing then suddenly, she was in his arms. "Don't. Don't you fucking cry Blossom. I can't handle that right now." He squeezed her a little tighter, and she couldn't stop herself from letting out a chocked sob. "FUCK!" Brick lifted her face and planted his lips on hers in the most demanding kiss she had ever received. After the shock wore away, she responded with a gasp, letting Brick take over her mouth. He dominated her in every way, and she loved it. She tried her best to keep up with his skilled tongue, but then, just as quickly, it ended.

Blossom couldn't help the whimper that came out of her if she tried. She looked up at him again, confusion shinning in her eyes. "You didn't let me finish, damn it. I didn't mean to make myself sound like an asshole, but you know that's all I'm ever good at being." He leaned down again, this time giving her a softer, lingering, kiss then left their foreheads touching. "We need to figure this shit out. Right now. Because I can't do this bull shit anymore." He lifted his head, then backed away, "I want you so badly, I have no fucking idea what I'm doing. I don't do this, Blossom. I don't _need_ people. I don't _need_ anyone. The only people in my life that matter, are my brothers. They are my fucking world." Brick took a step closer. "But for some _fucking_ reason. I can't stop thinking about you. And it's driving me insane. I never, in my entire life, thought I would say this.." He bent down to her eye level, ruby gaze never leaving her rose one, "But I _need_ you, Blossom. I really. Fucking. Do. So tell me what to fucking do to have you."

Blossom felt her heart stop beating, and she knew she was going to cry, though this time, out of joy. Her eyes became glassy as she gave a watery laugh. "You've had me, Brick. You really. _Fucking._ Have." The moment the the words left her mouth, he dove in and captured her lips. The way Brick kissed, was much like the way he fought. Intense, controlling, and dirty. Blossom thought she may have quite liked kissing Dexter at some point, but nothing could ever compare to the way Brick made her feel. It completely changed her, inside and out.

Blossom immediately wrapped her legs around Brick's waist as he lifted her up while walking to her bedroom, his lips never leaving hers. She could feel his impressive length on her sex, and couldn't help the goose bumps that broke out all over her body from excitement. As they continued kissing, Brick gave her ass a squeeze before depositing her on the bed. When she looked up at him, Blossom felt her heart skip. She'd NEVER seen that look before, on anyone. It was as though.. He needed her as badly as she needed him.. Almost as if he could love her. It made her want to cry again..

Brick reached to cup her face as he slowly sank onto the bed with her. "Don't. Please don't. No more tears, okay?" Before Blossom could respond, he gave her another one of his gentle, lingering kisses and pulled back just to look in her eyes. "Okay?" Blossom smiled and nodded, then lifted her face to kiss Brick. It was clumsy, but the moment their lips touched, he took over for her and once again, set her entire body on fire. She didn't think it was possible to be so sexually aroused. She could barely handle doing things herself, let alone letting someone help her. But in this moment, she truly understood why people dropped what they were doing just for this. They haven't even begun, but she already felt so close. Then Brick began to thrust his bulge against her cleft and she felt herself coming undone.

Blossom's orgasm hit her so fast and hard, she didn't have time to contain her screams, but Brick swallowed them all while drawing out her pleasure for as long as possible. As she came down, Blossom could feel her body begin to ache, twice as hard. She couldn't keep her hands still, so she grabbed onto anything she could, fisting his mane in one hand, gripping his ass in another. All the while thrusting up, and grinding herself as close as possible to him, almost afraid he would disappear if she didn't hold on.

She heard Brick chuckle against her lips, then he pulled back slightly. "There is no need to rush. I'm not going anywhere. So just slow down a bit."

Blossom gasped and looked up in desperation, "But! I'm ready _now_! Why do we have to wait? What if you change your mind and-" Brick just put is finger on her lips to silence her thoughts.

"I won't change my mind, Bloss. You sure as shit don't have to worry about that. And while I appreciate that you are ready now, _I'm_ not. Not until I get you to come for me at least _two_ more times.." Brick smirked at that, which caused Blossom to blush and growl in frustration.

"You already know I've never.. You know. So don't make fun of me! And you are _clearly_ ready, if that python in your pants is any indication.." Brick put their foreheads back together and smiled smugly.

"I'm not making fun of you, and yeah. I know. Trust me, it makes me happy to be your first of many things.. That's why I need you to be _extra_ wet. Your first time is probably going to fucking suck.. I'm not gonna lie." Then Brick leaned over to her neck and mumbled, "Plus I'm trying not to embarrass _myself_. I'm barely hanging by a thread as it is.." He then bit the cord of Blossom's neck, causing her to whine. "Let me take care of you." he then laved the slightly sore spot and laid a kiss on it, followed by a nudge on the side of her head, waiting for a response.

Blossom's head was spinning again as she responded with a simple, "mmkay.." which was a good enough answer for Brick. He dove back for her lips and licked the seams of her mouth, trying to pry it open, which she happily obliged. While he was teaching her how to use her tongue, he began to run his hands up and under her blouse. When he got to the sides of her breasts, Blossom realized her nipples had been hard and aching for quite some time. Brick seemed to have noticed the same thing, so as he pushed the cups of her bra on top of her chest, he moved opened mouth kisses back along her throat. Then he bit that same cord on her neck while he gripped her breasts. Hard.

Blossom gasped at the moment of contact, and couldn't help but wonder if her reaction to such rough play was.. Normal. Brick continued to massage her breats, and once Blossom bowed her back for more contact, he let go, causing her to groan in disappointment. Then, to her delighted surprise, Brick pinched at her nipples, with just as much force. He was pinching and pulling, nipping then laving at her neck, and Blossom couldn't stop mewling at the feeling. It sent painful, but very pleasurable shocks down her system. Her hips started to undulate of their own accord, once again, rubbing against his length.

Brick then growled and pulled away, leaving a very breathless Blossom to look up at him in bewilderment. "Wha-?" She couldn't finish her sentence before Brick got up and began to undress. Blossom was mesmerized and slowly sat up as he took of his shirt, then began to take off his shoes. She couldn't stop staring at all of his corded muscles, and in particular, a V shape that disappeared beneath the waist of his low riding jeans.

Leaving the jeans on, Brick turned to Blossom and let out a gruff command, "Come 'ere." which she hesitantly obeyed. She crawled her way to the edge of the bed, and looked up at him, waiting for further instructions. "Take off your shoes, nylons, and top." Stunned that he wouldn't be undressing her, she slowly began to do as he asked. She felt his eyes following her every motion. Once she got to her blouse, she paused again, hands trembling. Brick closed his hands over hers, and helped her undo the buttons, one by one.

For some reason, it felt a bit more intimate, seeing their hands together on her body.. And though she was feeling painfully shy, she was equally pleased, knowing he was helping her out. Once the last button was undone, Brick slid the blouse off her shoulders, and let her pull her arms out the rest of the way. Blossom felt.. sexy (albeit clumsy), aware of the heat of his stare. The shirt fell to the bed where he proceeded to tare off her bra. Blossom giggled then gathered the pieces. Brick gripped the cloth from her hands and tossed it behind him, then picked her up by her arms, and pulled her onto his lap, her back against his chest. Brick scoot over to the head board, taking Blossom with him, then leaned back, his arms wrapped securely around her, one arm below her breasts, the other around her waist.

She was stiff the entire time but finally found her voice, "Brick..?" she tried to turn and look at him, but he just leaned his head forward, placing his chin on her shoulder and quietly whispered in her ear, "Shh. Just let me hold you before I fucking lose myself. I want to remember what it's like having you in my arms. Knowing that you're mine, only mine, and that no one else will take you from me. Feeling like I actually _fucking deserve_ you.." Brick then nuzzled her ear, and Blossom sighed contentedly, her body relaxing into his embrace.

Blossom knew this was just a temporary reprieve, but she was rather glad that he was taking his time, even though she insisted on hurrying. Everything was so surreal, from the warmth of his body, to the pounding of his heartbeat that she could feel through his chest. It finally registered to her that this was happening. She was going to become a "woman". And she could not have been more surprised and grateful, that it was Brick.. _Her_ Brick.. That was taking her hand and leading her down this path.

.

.

AHH! I know I know! I should have finished with them, well, finishing. BUT! It was getting really really long, and I wanted to save it for the next chapter. Oh. Annnnnd the story is not over, even after they get all lovey dovey. NOPE. More plots are a brewing, and I want this to have more conflict in it. SO.

Side note.. I can't stop making Brick curse as often as he does. And I want that to be a lovable trait of his.. Like. He isn't going to just make shit romantic, and when he tries, he's gonna add some fucks and shits. Because.. That's who he is. But I want it to be conveyed that he's trying in his _own_ way. I feel like that would make Blossom more comfortable too. Because if she just saw a 180, she would probably think he is messing with her.. In my opinion at least.

ANYWAY, no responses yet on green/blue situation. So I will ask again. Should the greens and blues get side chapters or side STORIES? :) Let me know what you think!

.

Thank you guys for reading!

Reviews are always nice too!

...stillfeelweirdsayingitbutLOVEYOU.


	8. Sacrifice of a virgin

I do not own PPG or it's characters.

WARNING: LEMONS

.

Chapter 8: Sacrifice of a virgin

.

Brick felt at peace. For the first time, in a _very_ long time. Just holding Blossom, taking in her natural scent of wild flowers and rain, feeling her heart racing, and knowing it was for _him_ , seemed to make him grounded. It filled him up with a sense of purpose and worthiness. That's not to say he was going to stop here. Hell the fuck no. Brick would be taking what Blossom was so generously offering him. He didn't care if the apartment was on fucking _FIRE_. His loins were burning as it was, but he wasn't about to just shove his dick inside her and be done with it. No. This was.. Special. And needed to be taken care of _delicately.._

Brick could sense the amount of apprehension mixed with desire Blossom was feeling. It was rather obvious, what with the stiffness, and the scent of her wetness filling the room. He was glad he got her to relax for the moment, but he needed to keep her this way. He wasn't kidding when he said he would make her come at least two more times. Brick wasn't exactly.. Average in size. And he had never taken a virgin.. But from those he _had_ been with, even they had to take time to adjust to his size. One of the perks(?) of being a superhuman.. At least he used to think so. Now.. Well. He felt kind of.. Bad.. Because he has heard the stories, and the first time almost _always_ hurts. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like for Blossom's first time to be with someone of HIS size..

Brick puckered his lips against Blossom's hair and slowly left a kiss, before squeezing her gently in his arms, and whispering in her ear, "Are you sure you are ready for this today?" He would hate to stop here, he really would, but he didn't want her to be with him for any other reason than she _needed_ to be with him. He wasn't about to feel guilty for pressuring her into shit she thought she was ready for, but wasn't 100% sure about.

He felt Blossom stiffen a bit, but then she nodded her head slowly, leaning her head to rest on his shoulder, while smiling at him and whispering back, "I've never been more sure about anything...I know what I'm doing, and I'm honestly really happy..." She turned her head into his neck and continued mumbling against his throat, "Just let me know if I do anything wrong.. I want this to be as amazing for you as I know it will be for me..."

Brick couldn't help but squeeze her tighter to him and turn his head down to kiss her cheek. "Baby.. Nothing you do could be wrong. Hell. The fact that it's you makes this fucking amazing." Why the fuck was she so.. Damn _sweet_ to him.. He knew he didn't deserve it. Yet, she made it seem as though he had _always_ been nice to her. Like he was someone trustworthy, not a crime boss.. Brick knew, in that moment, that he would do anything to keep her. Anything to protect her. Anything to make her happy. He was NOT going to FUCK. THIS. UP. And while he sucked at expressing himself, he would try his damnedest to make her understand.

Brick felt Blossom smile against his neck, which in turn, made the corners of his lips turn up. "Let's just take this one step at a time, okay?" he nuzzled her until he heard her soft, "...okay."

Brick loosed his grip on her, then lifted her up, and placed her into a straddling position facing him. Once she settled back in his lap, he pulled her face down to his, and kissed her with everything he had. He loved the sounds she made every time he kissed her. It would usually be somewhere between a whimper and a moan. As if she couldn't contain her enthusiasm, and had been waiting for his lips all her life.

Brick tangled one hand in her hair, as the other slid down and under her skirt, to grip her ass. _Good GOD this ass.._ Blossom was wearing, what felt like, a lacy thong, and it was damn sexy. He chuckled as she eagerly opened up for his tongue to invade her beautiful mouth, then began to grind against her mound, once again. She was so hot and wet, he could feel her through his jeans.

Blossom's moans kept getting louder and louder, which was great, but he didn't want her to come just yet. Not like this. So Brick slowly began to push her back, keeping their lips locked, until she was on her back, he legs still straddled. He pulled back, just to look at her. Had there _ever_ been a more ethereal creature? She lay there, her lips swollen from his kiss. Her hair, loosely still in that red ribbon. Her body, from her cheeks, to her breast, were flushed. Her nipples pulled tight. Her legs open for _him_ and _him alone._ And her eyes.. Those roseate colored eyes, were dilated and shining with what could only be described as love.

Brick knew he would remember this moment for the rest of his life. In this moment.. This precious, precious moment.. He _knew_ he was _loved_.. And he was going to make sure _she_ knew how much he cherished her.. He didn't know if he loved her. He didn't know if he was capable of loving _anyone_. But if he could.. He knew she would be the only one.

"I need to see all of you." Brick stated as he pulled free the ribbon in her hair, then brought his hands back onto her skirt. He unzipped her skirt, and pulled it all the way off, lifting her feet, then tossing the skirt to join the rest of her clothes. The whole time, he could feel Blossom's eyes watching every movement. He looked back up to her face, and saw her determination winning over her embarrassment of being seen. He smirked at that expression, and didn't hesitate to rip her panties off, matching the state of her bra.

Blossom gasped at the action, but lifted her hips to help him remove the last of it as he stated, "I'll buy you another set." which caused her to giggle again. He loved that giggle. After discarding the last of the lace, he turned his attention back to her legs, which she tried to close immediately. He used both of his hands on each knee to open her up to his view. That same possessiveness he'd been feeling since reading her notebook came back, ten fold. _This is MINE. Only MINE._

As if reading his thoughts, Blossom shyly looked at him through her bangs and said, "I.. I don't want anyone else.. This is for you.. Only you..." then quickly covered her face with her hands. Brick couldn't take it anymore. He needed to have her. In every way. He spread her knees wider, and saw her glistening pink folds, dripping with her juices. Her small pearl was protruding out, _begging_ for attention he had every intention of giving it.

Scooting himself back, Brick placed his face right in front of her core, breathing her in. His hands slowly massaged their way down until they both met between her thighs, and he used his thumbs to spread her open even more, seeing her pulsate and leak, needing something to fill her. Blossom was panting and quivering under his touch, and he was basking in it. Before she knew what was happening, Brick shoved one of his thumbs inside of her, as the other began to rub the little bundle of nerves. She cried out and twitched oh so tightly around his thumb.

Probably without realization, Blossom began to roll her hips in time with his thumbs, and he watched as she brought herself pleasure. Once he was sure she was getting close, he pulled out his thumb, and replaced it with two of his fingers, burying them deep until she was screaming from the pain and pleasure she surely felt. He then hooked his fingers upwards, finding her G spot, and pinched at her clit until she climaxed onto his hands.

Brick pulled out, and Blossom whimpered at the loss, but was pleasantly surprised when he replaced his fingers with his tongue. He began to lick her clean, while she was coming down, so that there was no laps in her search for pleasure. As he ate her out, sucking on her clit, licking her folds, and sticking his tongue as far as he could inside of her, she thread her fingers in his hair, finding her self once again on the cusp of falling over. His face was covered in her essence, and he could feel it running down his throat and off his chin. He lifted her ass up to get a deeper angle and, with his free hand, put the two fingers he used to help her previously, into her mouth.

Shocked, but strangely turned on by this, Blossom mewled her approval and began to suckle Brick's fingers, rolling her tongue over the digits and nibbling at the tips. As he used his teeth to gentle bite down on her nub, he heard her shout his name and felt her spill all over him. He cleaned her up, as best as he could with his tongue, traced kisses up her thighs, then pulled himself up.

Blossom looked to be still in a daze, as Brick finally stood to pull off the last of his clothing. She slowly turned her head over to him and watched as his cock popped out of the unbuttoned jeans, and her eyes widened at the sight. He saw her expression, and felt a slight tug of discomfort. "You look worried." he stated what was probably the obvious.

Without looking away from his dick, she confirmed his suspicion, "I am.. I'm not sure how this will work.. How that can possibly fit in.. Is it.. Are they normally that..?" Brick let out an uneasy chuckle and shook his head, "No. They aren't. This is, what is considered in a condom size, a magnum.. Fuck Bloss.. Don't leave me like this..." He didn't think you could die of blue balls, but _FUUUUCK_ was he wrong.

She still stared at his full length, which made it the hardest it's ever been, and didn't say anything. It was as if she was hypnotized. He tried one more time, "I will make it good for you, baby, you won't regret it. Please tell me you're still with me..." That seemed to snap her out of it, and she looked up into his eyes, smiling softly, "Of course I am.. I trust you, Brick. And I want you to have me.. All of me..." There she went again. Being so fucking sweet.

And here he was. Being a shitty selfish asshole. "Are you, by any chance, on the pill..?" And he KNEW that was a super shitty thing to ask. Though, mind you, he'd never asked anyone else before. Blossom just looked up at him with a bit of wariness, "I am. I've always been irregular. But.. Are you, uh, do you normally do this.. Without?"

Fair enough. Brick felt himself smile. "I've never not used one. I may be a lot of things, but I _am_ smarter than to put myself in a compromising situation involving sex. Too much at risk. Not enough pay off. Plus.. I've never really.. Trusted.. Anyone else." At the look on Blossom's face he added quickly, "Now don't go getting a big ego, Bloss. I've known you my whole life so.. I mean.. Of course I know.. I mean. STOP. With that LOOK." He felt his cheeks grow hot, and he turned his face to the side. Damn woman. She always _did_ know how to get under his skin.

Blossom took him by surprise, by sitting up, and gripping his painfully hard length. Brick took in a breath and held it, bringing his attention back to her. Without breaking eye contact, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of him, then gave him a small lick against his slit. He let out a groan and she smiled, "I really want you. Just you. As you are. I don't mind..." she let her sentence trail off as she put his whole head in her mouth, gently tugging his shaft while suckling him as she did his fingers.

Brick threw his head back and enjoyed as she figured out how to best please him. He let one of his hands fist her hair, and tried his best to keep his thrusting to a minimum. No need to scare her off by giving her, quite literally, more than she could chew. She began to get a little braver, tightening her grip while stroking, and sucking more and more of him in, using her free hand to glide across his abdominal muscles. The farther she went, the more fingers she released. When she got as far as she could go, she let go all together, and gripped his very tight sack, causing him to thrust deeper than she could handle.

Blossom gagged on his cock while moaning, and Brick felt a surge of lighting go threw his spine. He had to try his hardest not to throat fuck her, but she was making it VERY difficult with her new found delight of exploring his body. She backed up a bit, then continued to suck a very good amount of him as she used her hand to tug and play with his sack, moaning as she did so. When she heard his grunting becoming more vocal, she sped up and went as far as she could again. The vibrations from her moans, combined with her grip on his sack, caused him to climax, with her name leaving his lips. Try as he might, he just couldn't stop himself from thrusting himself repeatedly into her sweet mouth, and gripping her head down so that she swallowed every last drop, which she did. Happily.

Once his head became clear again, he pulled her off of him with alarm, "FUCK, Blossom! Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I? Shit.. I'm sorry.. I honestly, wasn't expecting you to-" Blossom laughed a little as she wiped her mouth, "It's okay.. I knew what to expect.. And.. I actually really liked doing that.. But.. Can you get it up again..?"

Brick let out a laugh of his own as he responded, "Was that a request, or a demand, baby?" Before she could respond, he leaned down and kissed her, "I have waited to long for this to stop now. So just let me know when you're ready, and we can continue." His eyes lingered on her lips, then locked with hers. Blossom slowly smiled and leaned forward, leaving the most tender kiss on his lips, pulling back only to say, "I'm ready. Please, Brick.. Make me yours."

Swallowing hard, Brick picked her up, and replaced Blossom on the middle of the bed, with her hard resting on her pillows. he crawled over her to join her and lifted each leg, placing it on either side of him. He brought his right hand forward to test how wet she was. Thankfully, she was sopping from giving him a blow job. He rubbed his wet hand over his shaft, guiding it into position, as he used his left hand to arch her lower back upward.

Brick felt when Blossom tensed, so he let her waist go, and bent forward, threading his hand in her hair as he kissed her to relaxation. She slowly kissed him back, opening her mouth, and subconsciously, her legs, to him. When she was completely absorbed in their kiss, he thrust himself in to the hilt, breaking her barrier on the way. She was so incredibly tight, it made his eyes cross.

Blossom screamed out in pain, and he continued to kiss her, apologizing for the pain, but promising pleasure soon after. He waited and waited for her to adjust to him. He could feel every little muscle squeezing at him, but soon enough, they started to relax again. He didn't move, just kissed her and kissed her, eventually getting her to kiss him back. He used his hands to gently massage her breasts, and finally, she began to undulate under him. Little movements at first, but once she nodded her head and whispered, "please.. continue..." Brick pulled back and slowly pushed forward.

He kept the pace slow for her, and tried his best to keep from pushing too hard. Amazingly, she began to meet him thrust for thrust, and even began to speed up. His sweet Blossom. Always doing her best.. Brick let her stay in control, and as her moans became filled with more pleasure than pain, he slowly gained that control back. She seemed to like it more when he was in control, so who was he to prevent her happiness?

Brick's control over himself, however, was wearing thin. He tried his best, for as long as he could, not to take her as savagely as he wanted. He kept trying to distract himself, but her deliciously wet pussy and her cries of passion were too much for him. Just the vision of his cock going inside her, was enough to put him under, and that look of passion on her face.. Knowing he was getting to the end of his rope, he used his right hand to rub and pinch at her clit, finally causing her to go into the first steps of her orgasm. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever been witness to. Her back arched, and her head thrashed, as if she couldn't contain herself any longer. She was absolutely gorgeous..

Then she screamed, "Brick! I love you!"

The moment his name, and her love for him left her lips, he lost his shit and thrust as hard as he could. Blossom handled Brick's intensity with open arms, letting him pump in and out of her in what _must_ have been painfully hard and fast. She accepted him, and her climax actually seemed to last _longer_ now that he let himself go. Before he knew it, he exploded into her sheath, her walls milking him for everything he was worth.

As his pumps slowed, and the last of himself was spilled into her, Brick once again wanted to punch himself in the face. _Why. The fuck. Can't I just contain myself?! I shouldn't have taken her like that.. Like some fucking whore, used to a man's body and needs.._ He sighed in disgust and looked into her eyes, making note of any emotional changes. She was smiling at him, but then he said "I'm sorry Blossom..."

Blossom's eyes gathered tears, and he wanted to gut himself further. "I knew it..." Then she covered her face with her arms, making him want to rip off his own to make her feel better. "You knew what, baby? I swear, I really wasn't going to-" She shoved him off her, crying out in pain, then rolled over to her side.

Brick began to panic. He could NOT let it end like this. He had to- "I knew you would regret being with me. I just knew it...Just.. Just go. I can't handle this right now..."

Brick let out a breath of relief, then gathered her into his arms again, knowing she would resist as she was now. "Blossom. No. I don't regret that. I am proud of that. I am fucking ecstatic about it. What I'm sorry about, is the way I took you.. I knew you were new to this and I just.. Assaulted you. That couldn't have felt good, and if I could- Oof!" Blossom turned and squeezed him to her with everything she had.

"It was amazing. Your amazing. And I liked it.. When you let go like that.. Couldn't you tell?" Brick squeezed her back, and let his chin rest on top of her head. "I wasn't sure.. But either way. I should have been more gentle. That was your first time and-" Once again. Blossom cut him off. Which, had it been anyone else, he seriously would have punched them by now. But not her. Not _his_ girl. Woman. She was a woman now..

"And it was amazing. Like I said. I'm not some fragile human, you know. I'm just as strong as you are!" Blossom giggled into his chest, and Brick chuckled in return. "That's debatable. But your right. I didn't mean to imply you were a weakling like _them_. But hey. You realize the importance of this conversation?" When she shook her head, he smirked, "I have apologized to you. Three times, including when I tore you in half. Guess how many fucking times I've apologized in my life." Blossom took her time and finally came up with a logical conclusion. "Once? Since the first two you didn't _really_ mean?" Brick rolled his eyes and smacked her ass, "Ow!"

"That's what you get for being a fucking smart ass." Blossom smiled then squirmed out of his embrace, to look into his face. When she said nothing, Brick's eyebrows slowly pinched and he stroked his hand across her cheek, "What is it, baby?" which caused her to smile. "I like it when you call me that.. But I have to know.. Does this mean.. Are we.. Is this a one time thing or..?"

Brick kept his unwavering stare on her and calmly stated, "You are mine, Blossom. Mine. I'm not giving you up for shit. And if anyone fucks with you.. I WILL find out. Because I may be an asshole, but I take care of what's mine. And once something is mine, no one can touch it without _my_ permission. If they do, you had better fucking pray they learn from their mistake the first time. There won't be a second." as if remembering the depth of her question, he nodded then continued, "And yes Blossom. That means I won't be going to anyone else for any needs I may have. Even if you aren't up for the task. I'd rather take care of myself, than have someone else touch me. You are.. You're too important for me to fuck this up. And I know your rules about this shit. Does that answer any and all questions you currently have?"

Blossom looked completely stunned as she nodded and her smile was twice as bright as she kissed him and whispered on his lips, "I love you, Brick..."

.

Neither of them realized that the blinds for the bedroom window were left open, and someone had been spying on them the whole time, seething with anger at the scene. They swore retribution as they set their camera down, and looked back at their wall filled with photos of Blossom's private moments. Oh they had no idea what was coming to them. That little whore and the worthless degenerate she decided to give herself to...

.

.

Author's note:

HEY GUYS! It's been over a month, and I _do_ apologize about that! First, I lost my laptop. Then it was found at my brother's apt, which is in another city. So after I drove 3 hours there to get it, I was super excited to upload this chapter! Except I didn't save it, APPARENTLY. SO. Had to restart and remember where I was going with it. I don't know if the Lemon was good in this or not, but I TRIIIED.

SECOND. The ceiling in my bedroom from my home, COLLAPSED. I had been bugging the fucking management of my house to fix this shit since May 19th. It collapsed due to the amount of rain, so everything in my bedroom is fucking GONE. Been looking for a new place to live. And started house sitting for my cousin. She has 2 dogs, a cat, and a pig. Which is awesome for like.. 3 days. DAY 4...This fucking pig...*shakes head* Also, I'm allergic to cats. And normally. Cats hate people anyway, right? No. No no. That would be to easy. This cat is fucking needy, and constantly needs me to pet it and rubs his face on my face, and won't stop meowing unless I give him love. Which would be awesome if it didn't make me want to scratch my face off.

Anyway! I deeply apologize for how late this is! I am still job hunting, and now house hunting, which is EASY when you don't have a job. ._.;;; And I would love some input.

I think I have decided that The Blues and Greens will have a side STORY. As in. One story involving both. More like. Greens will get a chapter, and Blues will get like 2 or 3. Cause Boomer's back story is in depth and fucking sad...

LASTLY. Thank you guys for the reviews, feel free to continue to leave them, as they are motivational, and any time you want to put your two cents in, please do. I love the input.


	9. Super Sorry: Personal Update

Hello everyone!

So, as you all may know, I lost my job and became homeless for a bit.

SOME UPDATES!

I now have a job AND an apartment, it just took me a bit to get my shit together. Thank you all for your patience. I was super busy trying to put back together my life, and any time I wrote something down, it just looked rushed and kind of went no where. I finally have some inspiration and time off, so please expect some updates. I will try to get this next chapter up today, hopefully within the next 2 hours.

Once again, I thank you all for the reviews, critiques, and patience with me (I know I'm still new at this).

:D Look forward to hearing from you all with these next updates!

THANK YOU.

PS: I am almost done with the greens little oneshot. Should I just upload it as like a side chapter? EH. Maybe not.


	10. The Chemistry Between Us

I do not own PPG or any of the characters.

.

Chapter 9: The Chemistry Between Us

.

Dexter has always been the type of man with a plan. And if that plan somehow failed, he had a backup plan. And if that backup plan did not work, he had several more in the works that would guarantee his victory, in whatever challenge he was up against. Needless to say, the very idea of losing, was inconceivable. Laughable, even.

So when he finally had to swallow down the loss of his perfect girlfriend, he may have lost his mind. Just a bit.

But alas. Who could blame him? Dexter had staged everything so perfectly. Their first meeting. Their first project. Even down to the first date, everything had gone accordingly, because he took the time to do his research. Blossom Utonium was absolutely the perfect specimen to pick as his future wife. Mind you, it did take him a bit to become attracted to her chemical composition. He never thought to be married to a.. Lab experiment. However, what greater way to pay tribute to his first love, science, than to marry one of its greatest achievements? It was at that moment, when he and Blossom were finally together, that Dexter realized this was love.

That's not to say there were no problems. Of course not. While he may be the perfect scientist, he is not the perfect human being. Far from it. His physical body did lack the strength that would gain him such a status. That being said, Blossom also had a tendency to.. Lack vision with some of Dexter's experiments. So sometimes they would argue and, try as he might, if he happened to be wrong, it was difficult to admit. But that rarely happened, so he felt her on going frustration with their relationship begin to build. His genius, although the reason they got along so well, was the only problem for their relationship to continue. He was convinced that had she not felt threatened by his knowledge, she would be much more comply-able.

With all the years of research he had on Blossom, you would think he would have more of an advantage. Dexter had been following and documenting her for 2 years before he first approached her. He saw which establishments she frequented, and which ones she avoided. He read any novel she picked up, even with mild interest. He rented an apartment that had the perfect view to her window, to see what types of shows or movies she was interested in. How she spent her days off and what not.

And yet, she had to walk in on that _idiotic_ conversation with that _imbecile_ classmate Billy. Though she was partially to blame, as his growing need to take their relationship to the next level, continued to be ignored. Having that day been denied past a chaste kiss from Blossom, Dexter was extremely frustrated. And of course, Billy _HAD_ to take notice of this. He _HAD_ to keep probing about their sex life, or in his case, lack thereof. And Dexter had a moment of ill judgement, stating how he felt about the increasingly uncomfortable situation. But that had been his mistake, and he knew it.

That was the beginning of the decline in their relationship. Even after Blossom took him back, he noticed a change in her. So he began, once again, using the apartment he rented to see if he could gain any insight. And insight did he get. It seemed as though that conversation worked in his favor! She was finally getting herself prepared for Dexter! If her sudden interest in exploring her body was any indication..

Weeks went by but nothing happened. With as brave as she was becoming, Dexter would have thought she would make the first move. But if any of the few love stories he has seen her read told him anything, it was that she wanted _him_ to make the first move. So one night, when they were alone in his car off at "the peak", he began to make his move. He started slowly, as to give Blossom some time to adjust, then became increasingly forceful. He did his research, and knew that most women liked a confident man. They liked when a man took charge. But not his Blossom. Oh no. That would be too simple. She had the audacity to punch him in the gut. And she didn't even hold back! He almost vomited with the force to his stomach.

Trying to salvage what he could from their progression, he gave her the opportunity to lead. He would play the gentleman instead. Then she just.. She said she wasn't ready. Wasn't ready? She's been spending weeks getting herself prepared for Dexter! How dare she.. Once again, he used ill judgement and told Blossom how he felt. He questioned her reasons of holding back, and she reacted by leaving him! Threatened to neuter him!

Upon reflection, Dexter should have realized that her affections laid elsewhere, however, he reassessed and came up with a new plan. He convinced Blossom to forgive him, of course, and whilst continuing their relationship, he was developing something quite spectacular in his lab. He already had a sample of her blood, but wanted to save this particular method as an absolute necessity. As he stated. He may have.. Lost his mind. Just a bit.

Well. To be honest, he was still debating on whether or not to go through with his plan Z as it were. But once she broke up with him, and did not immediately go crawling back... The anger had set in. Then, after seeing her walking with that _CRETIN_... What was his name? Biff? Brawn? Whatever. He had to follow her and know just what was going on. There was absolutely no way that she would choose that breed of scum over someone like Dexter.

But there it was. Plain as day. The two were initially in an argument, and she was.. She was crying. Blossom does not cry. She understands that crying is a waste of one's energy and time. Crying solved nothing. And the crying lead to.. Lead to….

Dexter began to pull at his hair and turn to look at the many pictures of Blossom that were pinned to the wall along with the formulas written to create 2 of the most important chemicals for that whore. The first he would be his way to make her come back to him. The second.. Well that would ensure she had no power over him any longer. He would be taking what was his due. But first. That little bird that had been twittering around him would be used to help ambush Blossom.

Dexter pulled out his phone and dialed the one labeled "Cheap Replacement". Once she helped him with this, she would earn her right to have an actual name in his phone.

.

.

Blossom woke up wonderfully sore. She hadn't known it could be so.. Amazing the first time. Or the second... The third in the shower… The fourth on the couch… It seemed as though Brick was rather insatiable. Though, to be honest, she wasn't exactly surprised. She had always thought him to be type that would need more than most of anything, sex obviously included.

Blossom began to stretch, but felt the arms around her tighten. And something else harden by her leg. Which in turn caused her to blush. "Oh come on now. After all that, are you seriously getting fucking shy on me?" She felt Brick chuckle behind her.

"Shut up. It's just…Still new is all. I obviously don't wake up with anyone next to me every day, you know." Blossom attempted to turn around but felt those arms tighten harder around her before releasing her. "Fine, fine." Brick got up and sat on the edge of the bed, scratching the back of his head. "But you may want to get used to the idea. It's probably going happen more often than not, if I have a fucking say in this shit." Before she could respond, he turned back to her, "How're you feeling..? You sore?"

That made Blossom smile, as she scooted off the bed to sit next to Brick. "Yeah…A little. And I think I would be more so if it wasn't for the chemicals in our systems. But thankfully, as I can take you in a fight, I can also, apparently, take you on…" She trailed off which caused Brick to laugh. "Again, that's debatable. But I'm glad you're not in worse shape. I was, quite frankly, a bit afraid I may have fucked you up. Literally. Ow." Brick rubbed the spot that Blossom just punched. "That fucking hurt." Brick turned to glare at her, and she glared right back. She knew this relationship would take some work, but heck if she was just going to let him run the show the whole time.

That's when his eyes seemed to… Soften. Which caused Blossom's eyes to turn inquisitive. "Come 'ere." Brick said as he stood, arms out for her to jump into. And jump she did. His arms wrapped around her, and with the height difference and the warmth of his strength surrounding her, it made her feel almost as if… As if she was being protected and vulnerable. Which never happened. She was strong on her own, she didn't need, nor had she ever needed, to feel like she needed protection. But somehow, Brick seemed to be the only one capable of giving her a whole load of emotions she never experienced before.

As Blossom continued to have this internal conversation, Brick lifted her head with his left hand and leaned his head down, against her forehead. "We need to figure out what to do about the rest." In a bit of a daze, Blossom shook her head and met his ruby eyes that were set with determination.

"The rest of what..? Didn't we kind of…Take care of everything?" Brick turned his face up to kiss her forehead before bringing it back down and meeting her eyes again. "No, we sure as shit did not. I meant about our families. You know. The what, when, where, how situation." Blossom placed her head on his chest then giggled after taking a minute to think. "And what is so fucking funny, hmm?"

"Well…I was just thinking…The how should be a given. I mean we're all adults. OW!" Blossom kept giggling after Brick gave her a small spanking. "You are officially a smart ass on purpose. I think my Blossom likes it when I spank her. Dirty girl."

Blossom laughed at that then pulled completely out of Brick's arms, only to hold his hands together. "Honestly. I have no idea what we _can_ say. Or even if we _should_ say anything." That caused Brick to stiffen up completely and glare as he pulled his hands from hers. "I'm not going to be your dirty little fucking secret Blossom. I would have thought you felt the same." Brick began to pick up his clothes that were scattered about the room as Blossom realized how that sounded. She used her super speed to race to him and hug him from behind.

"That's not what I meant! I just meant that… I don't want to become a wedge between your brothers. I know I'm not exactly on a list of approval as far as they're concerned. My sisters, well… They may not understand, but Buttercup has had relations with some enemies before… So I doubt she would take it seriously. And Bubbles, well… I honestly think she would be happy that I have finally found someone I trust to give myself to. Lord knows she's a romantic. But your brothers are your life and—,"

Brick cut her off by breaking her hold and then picking her up, bridal style while understanding crossed his features. "Don't worry about my brothers. I don't need anyone's permission to fuck or be with who I want. If I would have ever questioned where their loyalties lied before we did this, I never would have pursued this at all. Thank you for understand just how important to me they are." Brick leaned down and gave her a very hard, very quick kiss then continued. "But I'm not going to leave them in the dark. They need to know where my head's at. And honestly, I feel it'd be pretty shitty to repay their trust with deceit."

Blossom nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer, giving his collar bone a kiss. "I do too…You're absolutely correct. We should tell them all as soon as possible, but what about the rest of Townsville? Do we have a press conference? How should we handle that?" She felt Brick squeeze her tighter as he spoke into her hair. "The rest of the world can go fuck themselves, as far as I'm concerned. The only people who have a right to know are our families. If you want to tell everyone else, that's up to you, baby. But I'm not about to sacrifice you to the media fuck frenzy that is this shit hole so that they can start treating you like a traitor after all you've done for them. Fuck that. And fuck them."

Blossom felt her heart flutter as he spoke. There may never come a time where Brick told her that he loved her. But even still, the love she had for him would constantly be overflowing. And the way he spoke about her, though not the elegant poetry she imagined her first lover would have, made her feel as though she had a place in his heart. Like he really would take care of her, come hell or high water. If she had thought herself a woman in love before, these last hours in just Brick's company would have sealed that deal for her.

"Alright…Let's go get changed and tell our siblings…Together?" Blossom looked up as Brick nodded and confirmed. "Together."

.

.

Once again, I apologize about the lack of updates for the months I was gone. I will try to keep these updated at least once a week. TRY being the key word.

I hope this will do for now. Thank you all so much for the reviews and what not.

As far as Dexter goes, I wanted it to be more than just like.. Wah my girlfriend broke up with me. I wanted to give him more personality, and I feel that this was the best course of action for what I have planned later. Thoughts on his character?

I realize now that Brick is a bit more loving than I had intended, but while I wanted to keep him as an asshole, I didn't want Blossom to seem like.. Well like an idiot for dating a guy that treats her like shit. SO. (and I'm sure most of you already figured this out) I will keep making him an asshole to basically everyone else. Just not her. Cause again, he's doing his best to keep her.

Brick: And I care...Or whatever the fuck. Fuck off, this isn't YOUR relationship.

-_- Yes Brick. We know. Anyway. Thoughts? :D?

Also PS: Looking to commission a cover for this. Anyone have any suggestions? Open to submissions!


End file.
